


Cravings

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cravings, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Gentle Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Locking his gaze with his mate, he leaned over him with a spoon full of ice cream, then he turned the spoon around so that the frozen cream fell off and onto Obi-Wan's pronounced belly. At first the Omega shivered involuntary at the cold feeling. The brown ice cream on the pale skin was a strong contrast and Anakin felt his mouth water at the sight.„Delicious“, he murmured, as he lowered his head and licked the melting cream from Obi-Wan's skin, feeling the Omega tremble from the sensation of the frozen sweet and the Alpha's rough tongue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for another Obikin Mpreg story. This one is rather kinky again, so if including food into sex games disgusts you, don't read any further.  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment to let me know, if you still like what I write about our boys.

To have cravings was nothing Obi-Wan had ever been familiar with. 

Though he had been raised in the temple he had always eaten together with the other Jedi: As a kid with the youglings of the creche, later as a padawan with his master in the kitchen of their quarters or in the cantina of the temple and when he became a master, with Anakin in their shared quarters or in Dex's cantina. Like any other individual he had preferred some meals more than others and even disliked some indigents, but he had never ever been picky. 

Of course there were certain blends of tea which he liked very much and he had gotten a rather impressive collection over the years, but there had never been a time in his life where he had woken up in the middle of the night thinking that he would die if he couldn't get a cup of tea right here and then.

Well, but that had been before he got pregnant.

In the first trimester eating had been more of a fight than a delight, though he had literally spit his guts out on a regular basis. To simply call it morning sickness would have been the understatement of the century. He had been sick all of the time, barely able to keep anything down, so that his face looked hollow and his robes clung to his thin frame like he was seriously ill. Anakin had been out of his mind with worry, although Obi-Wan had told him that these symptoms were rather common during the early stages of pregnancy. After a really bad episode he had been so weak, that the Alpha had brought him against his will to the Halls of Healing and although Vokara Che had subscribed him some meds to calm his stomach, the puking continued until he entered the fourth month of his pregnancy. 

From one day to another he felt much better and even got his appetite back. So that after a few weeks of proper meals his shape filled out again and he even got a noticeable baby bump. But still then the smell of some food made him throw up, so that he better avoided the kitchen and let Anakin prepare their meals, which was a rather tricky task with Obi-Wan's aversion to certain foods changing from day to day. But the Alpha gladly took this challenge. Just the sight of his mate glowing healthily and getting bigger with each passing day made his heart swell with pride.

Then, well in the beginning of his third trimester, the cravings started.

It began with something simple, like fresh fruits from the market, for which Obi-Wan even left a council meeting or sneaked out of bed at night to eat them sitting at the kitchen counter. When this stage was over it was the taste of a certain kind of pickled cucumbers, he craved so badly that he begged his mate to go to one particularly shop in the lower levels of Coruscant, where they were sold and Anakin, as a dutiful Alpha, was more than happy to obey and fulfill his needs, although he himself really hated the taste of the pickles.

And now Obi-Wan was crazy about ice cream.

In contrast to Anakin who had a sweet tooth since Obi-Wan knew him, the Omega had never been overly fond of sweets. In his whole life had he never spent money to buy them for himself, although he enjoyed some biscuits or a piece of cake, when they visited close friends, so he really blamed the baby for his sudden knack for ice cream preferably with whipped cream on top. Although it shouldn't be much of a surprise if one knew the father of his offspring. Ice cream was probably Anakin's favorite food and he could eat a whole container of the sweets without even having stomach aches afterwards and he also didn't have problems with getting fat, because he practiced so much inside the training halls that he burned the calories in only one exercise. So it wasn't much of a surprise that he loved to support the new eating habit of his partner, not just for Obi-Wan's sake or thus of their unborn child, but especially because he benefited as much as they did from this craving.

<<<<>>>>

„What's the matter, love? Is your back troubling you again?“

It was dark in the shared bedroom of their apartment, because it was already past midnight and Obi-Wan had not wanted to wake his mate, but it was rather impossible to get out of bed without making any sound due to the massive bulge his belly had become in the last weeks. 

„No, don't worry, dear one. Go back to sleep, please. I'm just hungry“, the Omega replied as quietly as possible, as he moved around in the darkness.

„Why didn't you say something?“ the Alpha rebuked him while sitting up. „I would have gotten you something if I knew.“

„Darling, I'm just pregnant and not crippled“, his former master answered on his way to the door with a smile in his voice. „Besides you just slept so peacefully.“

Although he would have gladly went to the kitchen himself, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan didn't like him to be overbearing, so he let him have his way this time. „If this is about ice cream again, just bring the container here“, Anakin called out, as his mate left the room. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes to this statement, as he carefully searched his way in the dark apartment until was in the small kitchen. Even without the hint, he would have brought him the box anyway, because he just knew his partner too well. Without delay the Omega took a spoon out of the cupboard before he went for the ice cream in the freezer. As he padded back to the bedroom he was aware that Anakin had turned on the lamp on the bedside table, so that the room was illuminated with a soft light. The Alpha leaned against the headboard when Obi-wan entered the room, hair tangled gorgeously from sleep and an inviting smile on his lips as he patted on the sheets beside him with his mechanical hand. With a huff the Omega climbed onto the mattress and crawled to Anakin's side. 

„Chocolate chip“, the Alpha said, as the box his mate balanced on his baby bump, came into his view. „My favorite.“

„I thought your favorite flavor is banana split“, Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

„Who said I meant the ice cream?“ Anakin teased kissing his mate's lips lazily. „Let's just say, I love all flavors as long as I can eat them with you.“

Obi-Wan's stomach chose this exact moment to make a loud rumbling sound. „You will be lucky, if we leave something for you“ the Omega replied with a playful grin, as he opened the box and stuck the spoon into the brown ice cream. „Or do you want to eat away the food from your child?“

Anakin pouted only in response, while he watched Obi-Wan putting the spoon inside his mouth and feeling the satisfaction the sweet taste brought to his mate through their bond. When Obi-Wan tasted the chocolate flavor on his tongue, he moaned involuntarily. Force, this was so good. He could feel the baby kick impatiently, waiting for the sugar to arrive through the umbilical cord. 'Patience, little one', he thought with a smile. 'Only a little longer and it's your turn.' The child kicked again, like it wanted to tell him to hurry up. He was really his father's son after all. Anakin too watched him with an almost predatory gaze while Obi-Wan enjoyed one spoon after the other. The Alpha knew very well that his mate wouldn't finish the whole container and although it satisfied him to see his Omega eating, his mind already wandered to different tasks.

„Your turn“, Obi-Wan stated after he satisfied the cravings of their child, while he held the box out to his partner, who accepted the food with a devilish smirk.

„Okay, but not before you take off your shirt and lie down.“ Puzzled Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as the Alpha gestured with his hand to the sheets, but nevertheless he did as he was told. Anakin waited patiently until his Omega was sprawled comfortable out on the mattress, before he changed his place and moved between Obi-Wan's parted legs. Locking his gaze with his mate, he leaned over him with a spoon full of ice cream, then he turned the spoon around so that the frozen cream fell off and onto Obi-Wan's pronounced belly. At first the Omega shivered involuntary at the cold feeling. The brown ice cream on the pale skin was a strong contrast and Anakin felt his mouth water at the sight. 

„Delicious“, he murmured, as he lowered his head and licked the melting cream from Obi-Wan's skin, feeling the Omega tremble from the sensation of the frozen sweet and the Alpha's rough tongue.

„Anakin“, he breathed out with a strangled cry.

„Hm“, the Alpha replied, rumbling contently while lapping the skin clean, only to take another spoon of ice cream and drip it onto his mate's bare chest. „Can't wait until your milk starts so flow“, he said darkly, before licking over Obi-Wan's right nipple. „Drinking from you while covering you in ice cream, what a perfect dessert.“

Sinful would be the better word, if the Omega had any left, but right here and now he could only moan, while his mate sucked on his both of his breasts, like he wanted to stimulate the mammary glandes to give him his desired drink, before he continued to lick up the mess he had made. Anakin's tongue left wet traces on Obi-Wan's chest as he encircled his nipples again, before he followed his sternum downwards, licking his way to the swell of his belly. 

Without wasting much time the Alpha took a third spoon of the already melted ice cream and dripped it onto the pregnant belly, rubbing it everywhere with his flesh hand. „Beautiful“, he decided, as he watched the result like Obi-Wan was some kind of an art work, before he stole a kiss from his mate, leaving the Omega already panting with want.

„Anakin“, he moaned again, pulling his mate on top of him, until the Alpha was covering his whole body with his broad shape. „Stop teasing and take already what you want.“

„It's not a tease when I enjoy my late night snack“, the Alpha said with a grin, before he gave in. After he was done to admire the mess hat he made, he put the ice cream container on the bedside table and took off his clothes, while Obi-Wan struggled out of his pajamas pants. Without the fabric to cover him, Anakin could not only see the arousal of his mate but also smell it clearly. His flushed cock lay dripping against the underside of his belly and his sent was almost sweeter than the ice cream had been. A combination that made Anakin's manhood swell in no time. Since his Omega was pregnant it didn't take much foreplay for the wet slick to drip out of his hole and the sight of his mate already heavy with his child but nevertheless ready to be fucked, lured a growl out of the Alpha as he slipped again between his parted thighs. 

Spreading his legs even wider with his hands, Anakin leaned down to give Obi-Wan's erected member a quick lick, before his mouth shifted lower to his entrance. The Omega cried out as the Alpha licked over the puckered flesh to taste the slick, only to breathe against it afterwards. A shiver ran over Obi-Wan's spine and his toes curled in aroused anticipation. When he felt the tip of Anakin's tongue probe against the tight ring of muscles, he groaned in pleasure. Burying his hands in his mates wild locks and pressing him close, while muttering incoherent words, his whole body shook in a lustful bliss, as his Alpha fucked him open with his tongue, until Obi-Wan thought he would pass out from pure ecstasy. As Anakin added a finger to his penetration, he was already so loose, that he could slip in until the third knuckle without any difficulty, so the Alpha quickly added another one, twisting them inside and scissoring him open, aiming for his sweet spot again and again, before he deemed him ready for a third finger. Due to his round belly Obi-Wan couldn't see what his mate was doing, but the feeling of Anakin's fingers inside of him was heaven and hell at once. 

When the Alpha withdrew his hand, a needy whimper escaped the Omega's parted lips, only to turn into a wanton whine, as he felt the head of Anakin's cock press against his entrance. Although Obi-Wan preferred a position where his back wasn't strained like this from the weight of his belly it was worth the pain. To watch Anakin's face as he entered his body was so precious, that the Omega gladly endured the cramps torturing his spine. Anakin had never been good with hiding his emotions, neither in the Force nor on his face, but he looked never more vulnerable as when he was making love to Obi-Wan. Once upon a time, when they had started their relationship their coupling had been clumsy at first, but what Anakin had lacked in experience he soon made up with his enthusiasm. Later then during the war, their sex had been rather roughly. Never knowing if they would live to see another day, they had fucked like mad and afterwards, when there was peace, Anakin had been in some kind of an experimental stage, always wanting to try new positions or toys and Obi-Wan had played along for his sake. 

But since the beginning of the pregnancy their lovemaking was so gentle and tender, like Anakin was doing a sacred ritual, worshiping his Omega like he was something rare and fragile, although Obi-Wan had told him that he didn't need to hold back. He wouldn't hurt him or the child if they played a little rough, but the Alpha had refused to let go and instead had carried on with taking him apart with a slow and precise tenderness, that made Obi-Wan's prostate almost sore with overstimulation.

As usual the Omega tried to encourage him now to trust harder, by showing him with his body and his mind how much he enjoyed the feeling of his Alpha claiming him, but Anakin resisted the urge to pick up a rougher pace. Instead he pushed in slow and deep, rocking them gently back and forth with one hand on Obi-Wan's hip and the other on the swell of his belly. Projecting all the love and the affection he felt into their bond. But thanks to the wide girth of his lover's cock Obi-Wan felt even in this slow pace every inch of his Alpha inside of him. Filling him with his cock, grazing his sensitive walls and hitting his prostate with the head of his length so good, that the Omega spread his legs even wider in an attempt to let Anakin push even deeper inside of him.

The Force chanted in sync with the pleasure of the two men, as they drove closer and closer to the edge, until Obi-Wan came with a shout, spilling his seed on the underside of his belly in white spurs, spasming so wildly around Anakin's cock, that he followed not far behind. The Alpha came with a groan, not able to hold back any longer, so that he griped Obi-Wan's hip so tightly it would bruise, while the Omega felt the rim of his hole stretch almost painfully around the Alpha's cock, as his knot expanded and filled him with his seed. 

The silence of the room echoed with silent moans and heavy breaths, as they were both caught in the post orgasmic bliss. Anakin's hips were still rocking gently, while his body was busy to empty everything he had to give into the Omega's womb, waiting for his knot to deflate and at the same time rubbing his mate's come all over the swell of his belly in an attempt to mix it with the drying ice cream, soiling his body and the sheets even more than before. The Alpha had a wicked grin on his face, as he brought the hand to his mouth and licked the joined liquids from his fingers. 

„I think I just found my favorite flavor“, he said with a smirk, while he tried to lean down as far as possible to lick the questionable mixture from his Omega's skin. Obi-Wan was in no state to answer to this, due to the fact that his head was still floating in a cotton candy cloud and his body ached so deliciously from the swell of his mate's cock. So he just shook his head lightly in silent wonder, while he watched Anakin lick him clean as best as he could with their bodies still tied together. Musing over the ridiculous cravings of Alphas and Omegas and the question if it was due to his post orgasmic high or the hormones of the pregnancy, that he found the improper and unhygienic behavior of this particular Alpha just utterly sweet. Well, honestly it didn't really matter at all. In any case he could always blame the baby.


End file.
